


I Always Thought of You

by slowdissolve



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowdissolve/pseuds/slowdissolve
Summary: Lin surprises Kya late at night, after years apart. She's recently been dumped by Tenzin for Pema.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 20
Kudos: 302





	I Always Thought of You

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have another major work in progress, but it's like a big train that has more boxcars being added all the time. The train's getting pretty heavy to get up that hill.
> 
> This is just a little engine and caboose carrying a little story somewhere.

A knock. She wasn’t expecting anyone at this hotel. It was very late.

She got up, smoothed her night dress. She hadn’t yet fallen asleep.

“Who’s there?”

“Me.” 

She couldn’t believe her ears. “Lin?”

She fumbled with the chain, pulled it open.

“Spirits. It  _ is _ you!”

“May I come in?”

“Oh, yeah, yes!”

She was still in uniform. She was always in uniform. Since her first day on the force.

Kya watched her enter the room, look it over, go over to the blinds and look through.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I needed to talk.”

“How did you even know how to find me?”

Lin hadn’t yet looked her in the eyes. “I’m a detective. I called around. Found out about the conference and took a chance you’d be here.”

“You came all the way to Taku to talk to me? Why? I haven’t seen you in years, Lin.”

“It’s not that far from Republic City. And it’s the weekend. I went for a drive.”

Kya sighed. “It’s really late. Have you eaten?”

Lin shook her head. “Not hungry.”

Kya waited for her to continue, to say anything to explain this strange reunion.

“Are you going to make me guess what’s going on?”

She turned, and her eyes met Kya’s. “This is hard...for me.”

Lin’s eyes were damp, she could see, in the purple neon coming through the blinds. The bars across the street were still open, and there was a sound of marimbas playing, softly.

She crossed the room and pulled up the blinds, opened the window. A puff of cool breeze lifted the sheer curtains.

“It’s been hot today,” she said. “Come on, sit down. Tell me.”

Lin pulled out the chair from the small hotel desk. She sat down in it, knees apart, and rested her forearms on her knees. She stared at her palms.

“Tenzin’s getting married.”

“What? When? Who?!”

“One of the air acolytes. Pema.”

“When did this happen? When did you break up?”

“Couple of weeks ago. He… he was seeing her before he broke up with me.”

“Oh, Lin. I’m… I’m so sorry! I’m going to kick his ass when I see him.”

“No. Don’t.”

She fell silent again.

At a loss, she sat down on the foot of the bed. The curtains lifted, and there was a distant rumble of thunder.

“She was there with him when he said it was over. I broke some things.”

Kya tried not to laugh, picturing that, but Lin wasn’t joking.

“Did you have any idea?”

“No. I’ve been working so much… that’s what Tenzin said, I’m always at work, and I never had time for him.”

Kya’s eyebrows descended, concerned, and she tried to be gentle. “Was he wrong?”

She looked out the window. “No.”

“Still, that’s pretty shitty of him to hook up with some acolyte and not tell you. Dad wouldn’t approve.”

“Aang’s not around anymore,” Lin said. “I wish he were.” Her breath caught while trying not to sob, a small sound that made Kya’s throat tighten. 

“Dad did like you.”

“So. Yeah.”

There was no response to this. They were silent again.

“You want to go out for a drink? Bars are still open.”

Lin shook her head, looking down again.

“Might make you feel better,” she encouraged.

“No. That’s why I came to see you.”

Kya felt her cheeks heat up. “Well I’m honored. I mean, I’m sorry this went this way, but…”

“What’s wrong with me, Kya?”

“Nothing! Why would you even—”

“Tenzin wanted kids. The whole ‘rebuilding the air nomads’ thing. Every time he talked about it, I just felt...”

“Like?”

“I don’t know.”

Kya waited.

“Like it was… I don’t know. Expected?”

“You have been seeing him for a long time. ”

“But like, a… a duty. Like I had to put myself aside, for the good of the Air Nomads.”

“Tenzin wouldn’t have done that to you.”

“Wouldn’t he? How could I be a mother and Chief at the same time?”

“You’re chief now?”

“Mom left.”

This was news too.

“Wow. That’s.”

“I don’t... Mom. She… we…” She struggled, looked up at the ceiling, a tear rolling down the side of her face. She drew a deep breath. “I don’t want kids.”

“So?”

“So there’s something wrong with me.”

“Uh, no.”

Lin squeezed her eyes shut and bared her teeth. “There is!”

Kya reached out and put a hand on Lin’s knee. “There’s not,” she said, quietly.

Lin jerked her leg away. She stood up abruptly. “I can’t. I have to go,” and turned toward the door. Kya was up and put that hand on her shoulder now.

“Come on Lin, it’s me. Remember? Kya? Remember how you could tell me anything?”

“We were kids! I was a stupid girl, with stupid ideas.”

“What the hell, Lin?” Kya said. “I thought you trusted me. None of this makes sense. I don’t know what you mean!”

Lin’s head was turned toward the door. “I shouldn’t have come here.”

“But you did,” Kya snapped. “Why?”

Lin didn’t answer.

“Dammit, Lin. You drove all day to get here. What do you want?”

She grit her teeth. “I never wanted to be with Tenzin. I always felt like that was what was expected of me. Everyone was so happy that we started dating, and so I thought that’s what I was supposed to do.”

Kya dropped her hand.

“I don’t understand. Shouldn’t you be relieved that he broke up with you?”

“I’m so ashamed,” she said. “There’s something wrong with me.”

“Wrong,” Kya repeated, confused.

“Every time he tried to touch me, I just felt… empty. It wasn’t horrible, but. I felt broken. I felt nothing. I wasn’t happy, I wasn’t excited. Just. Nothing.”

Kya frowned.

“I kept trying to feel something, like…”

“Lin. That’s not so strange. You’re not…”

“It hurt me that he found somebody else who would do for him what I couldn’t.”

“Lin, oh, Lin… there’s nothing wrong with you. He just wasn’t right for you, that’s all. You’ll find somebody else.”

Lin turned back to her, her fists balled up. She swallowed.

“I don’t want anyone else,” she said, “but you.”

Stunned. “What?”

A whisper. “All the time I was with him, I wanted it to be you.”

Kya’s eyes were wide with surprise.

“But it’s wrong.”

Kya took a step toward her. “Oh, no. No it’s not.”

Lin seemed so small now, thin and scared. Like her armor was a thick shell.

She came close, close enough to take Lin’s hands in her own. “I’m surprised, Lin, but I’m not. I sort of knew, when we were younger, but you were too young. I just thought it was a teenage crush.”

“I couldn’t tell you. I shouldn’t have told you now.”

“Oh, no no no! I’m so glad you did. There’s not a thing wrong with you, Lin. Just like there’s nothing wrong with me. Dad would’ve told you to ask me, if you’d’ve asked him.”

Lin looked at Kya, her eyes wary. “So you’re not upset?”

Kya laughed, a full, deep-throated laugh of relief and amusement.

Lin scowled. “You don’t have to laugh at me. I told you this was hard.”

Kya fell back on the bed, smiling. “Come on, sit down, over here.” She patted the blanket, still tucked in. Lin didn’t move.

“I don’t bite, remember? Come on… like we used to. Remember when we used to take naps?”

Lin crossed her arms defensively. 

“Okay, don’t.” Kya put her hands behind her head. “You can stand, if you want.”

Lin sighed. Her arms dropped, and she came around to sit beside Kya.

Kya rolled and leaned her head on one arm.

“I’ve thought about you too, so many times, Lin. I was always curious about what you’d be like once you’d grown up. And now, here you are. It’s crazy.”

“I feel like an idiot.”

“Why? Because you followed your heart?”

Lin snorted. “Is that what this is?”

“I don’t know how else you’d explain it.”

“Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“You were fourteen. I was nineteen. You were too young. But that was a long time ago. Now you’re twenty-nine, and I’m thirty-four, and that’s not so big a difference anymore, is it?”

Lin hmpfed.

“Chief now, huh? Impressive. You always were good with the rocks,” Kya teased.

“And you’re presenting at the Herbalist Institute. I was impressed to read that. I thought you were just wandering the world, wasting your talents.”

“Hey! I only did that for a few years. I’ve been at the South Pole with Mom since Dad passed.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Kya sighed, a little sad. “I miss him.”

Lin leaned back now too, her own hands behind her head.

The wind through the window was stronger now, and the sound of the marimba had stopped. There was the rattle of a screen door banging, distantly.

“It’s gonna rain soon,” Kya said.

“I should go, then,” Lin said, and moved to sit up.

“No, please. Stay.”

The room was still dark, still illuminated only by the purple neon from across the street. Lin bent and switched on the lamp on the bedside table. She shifted around, to look Kya in the face.

“You… you look… really good. The grey in your hair really suits you.”

Kya smiled. “You’re gorgeous.”

Lin reddened.

“And now even more.”

“I didn’t come here to… I only came here to talk.” 

“Aww, that’s too bad,” Kya said, smiling widely.

“I still feel like an idiot.”

“Maybe I can help with that.”

“Kya.”

“Lin.” 

Lin stared at her.  “I don’t know what I expected. I just wanted to see you.”

“Relax. Take off the armor. You don’t have anywhere else to go tonight, do you?”

“No.”

“We’ll just… talk.”

“Yeah.”

“Sure you don’t want a drink?” There was a peal of thunder, close now.

“You gonna waterbend an umbrella for me?”

“I could, or we could just stay in and order room service.”

“That… Yeah. I could use a drink.”

Kya reached over her and tugged on the bell pull. In short order someone was at the door, and she asked for a bottle of whiskey. Not long after, the young man returned with a tray and a bottle with one glass of ice.

“Just one glass,” she apologized.

“No problem,” Lin replied, and swigged straight from the bottle.

Kya laughed again. “That’s the spirits!” she joked.

“Ugh, you’re as bad as Sokka!”

“Hey!” she cried, and laughed again.

Lin relaxed, and leaned back into the headboard. “Ahhh.”

“You feeling better?”

“Yeah. Much.”

Kya poured herself the glass full, put it down on the stand, and climbed over Lin to get back to the spot she’d been before. Then she reached across her for the glass, her eyes never leaving Lin’s face.

Lin did not stop blushing.

“Come on, take off the armor. Get comfortable.”

“I’m not uncomfortable.”

Kya shook her head, chuckling. “Take off your boots, then.”

Feeling silly again, she removed the boots and chucked them in the direction of the door. “All right, all right.”

Kya sipped her drink.

Lin lay back once more, and the air was heavy with unspoken words. She took another draught from the bottle, grimaced, and inhaled deeply.

“This isn’t like it used to be.”

“No, it’s not,” Kya agreed. “Take off the armor.” Her voice was serious.

Lin turned to face her, and Kya’s eyes had changed, somehow. Still kind, but with a new expression, less jovial, more intense.

“Please.”

Lin sat up, and with a movement of her wrists, the metal armor slid up over her head. She bent it away to the foot of the bed. Then she stood and took off her belt and the padding over her legs, dropping them on the floor.

She lay back down next to Kya, but this time mirrored her, on her side, up on one arm.

Kya reached out, and lightly touched the scars on her face.

“These are new,” she said, nearly whispering.

“A few years. Thank Suyin for that.”

“That brat,” Kya said, and without saying anything else, she leaned close and put her lips to Lin’s. 

Lightning flashed, and thunder boomed outside, rattling the hotel window. Heavy raindrops pattered on the windowsill.

Kya felt Lin melt beneath her, and she pressed forward, kissing her again, and a third time, taking Lin’s bottom lip between hers and pulling softly.

“How does this feel?” she asked.

“Right,” Lin replied. “So right.”

She brought herself closer, so that their bodies touched along their lengths, and she felt Lin tense and then ease into her own shape. Her hand went up into Lin’s hair and she stroked it, taking note of how smooth and fine it was.

“Gorgeous,” she whispered in Lin’s ear, and kissed her throat. Lin’s hands were beginning to search, going around her waist, her free leg bending up and over Kya’s thigh, and Kya felt a jolt inside.

Her own hand moved, reaching around to Lin’s back, up and then down to her hip, where she squeezed a little, before moving on down the back of that leg. 

Lin sought her lips, and she obliged, numerous small kisses, and then touching her tongue softly to Lin’s lips. Lin responded in kind, and their tongues met, shyly at first, but Lin growing in enthusiasm quickly.

Kya broke off to breathe, her laughter returning. “You’re right. This is so right.”

Lin wanted more, and Kya gleefully gave her what she needed. A worship of Lin’s long, beautiful throat with her mouth, tasting her skin, hearing her breath, feeling the slight shudder as she passed over sensitive points. Lin took her wrist and guided a hand to touch her breast through the thin material of a sleeveless shirt. Kya rubbed her thumb over a nipple that was erect in seconds.

Lin backed off and pulled off the shirt, giving her only a moment to glimpse her lean abdomen and the soft swell beneath the navel, causing Kya to feel that jolt a second time. But Lin had pressed herself to Kya, arms wrapping around her, pulling her on top of herself, and Kya could not help but be pulled.

Her weight on her elbows, she now breathed a little on Lin’s jawline beneath her ear, satisfied to feel the goosebumps rise on her skin. Lin had bared herself, and Kya returned the favor by taking one breast in her mouth and circling the other with her fingertips. Lin groaned.

Kya’s mind reeled with the sound. Making love to Lin was so natural, so good, so right... and she literally hadn’t seen her in years. It would be so easy to lose herself, give herself up to this utterly unexpected fantasy come to life, and not hold back. 

Was it wise?

She paused, panting. “What are we doing?”

“Don’t stop,” Lin pleaded, her eyes closed.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“This is so...I never felt this way before.” She reached up around Kya’s neck and pulled her back into another kiss, deep and passionate. The jolt she’d felt before had become a persistent feeling in her lower belly, excitement and hunger and desire.

Lin wanted her, and had for years. Now she was here, not a young girl anymore, but a grown woman, her body fit and honestly gorgeous, strong and so eager. If she’d just met her for the first time tonight, Kya wouldn’t have thought twice about it. So what was stopping her now?

Lin took advantage of her hesitation, pushing Kya over and rolling atop her, changing their positions. She pinned Kya’s arms down, and repeated all that Kya had done earlier, and Kya arched her neck, allowing Lin access to her throat. She felt herself losing control, felt wetness seeping out from between her thighs.

Exhaling, she reached around and pulled Lin close again, her fingers slipping below the waistband of her loose pants, squeezing the firm roundness of her buttocks. 

“I’ve dreamed…” Lin gasped, before diving back in for another kiss.

Kya could barely think, with Lin straddling her, her own hands on Lin, pulling her in. She withdrew one hand to drag up the edge of her nightdress, and then caught Lin’s wrist, directing her to the heat between her legs.

“You...want me to?”

“What do  _ you _ want?”

A curious hand reached in further, to stroke at the soft hair at the junction of her thighs.

_ Spirits. This is going too far. _ But she couldn’t stop herself. It felt so good, and as right as it had ever felt with anyone. And she knew, she knew what she was doing was going to be hard to deal with tomorrow, but she wanted Lin too. 

Lin pushed her fingers between the folds, gently, perfectly, and Kya yelped “Ah!” as Lin brushed inexperienced fingers across her clit. She was hot now.

She flipped the two of them again, so that she could rise up on her knees and untangle herself from the nightdress. Lin drew a sharp breath, looking up at her.

“You’re so beautiful,” she began, but was undone when Kya yanked the trousers down and off her. Kya reached for her arm and pulled her upright, and kneeled over her thighs, cupping her face and sealing their lips once more. 

Out of breath again, she dropped sideways, so that they lay facing, as they had when they’d begun, and her free hand caressed her from her shoulder to the back of her thigh. She looked lengthwise down her body, lust clearing everything else from her thoughts.

Her fingers came around the hip again, and a finger twirled the hair on her pubis, tickling and teasing. She ran her index fingertip along the very top of the lips, just enough to feel the moisture there, and grinned at the hitch in Lin’s breath.

“This is how you do it,” she said, voice low and husky with anticipation. Lin lay back and let her legs sag apart, and Kya pushed into the dampness, finding Lin’s clit and circling it with finger and thumb. Lin twitched and squirmed at the sensation. 

“Oh, oh spirits! Oh Kya, oh!”

She moved slowly, back and forth, and Lin’s hips rocked with the rhythm. 

“Touch me now,” she demanded, and Lin’s hand, shaking, came across her body, seeking her out. She did not stop, but slowed, taking a moment to savor the velvety softness of Lin’s skin, soaked and slippery, while simultaneously feeling Lin’s own digits enter her and find her own erect bud. They moved together, breathing hard and in synchrony.

Lin called out. “I’m… I’mmmm! Aaaaahhh!!” and as she started to climax, Kya pushed two fingers deep inside her, feeling the muscles clench around them. Lin had lost track of her own hand, but Kya didn’t care, as she held Lin close, sheltering her in strong arms as she curled around the convulsive waves of her orgasm.

The moment passed, and Lin stayed curled up safe in Kya’s arms for a few moments longer. Kya smoothed her hair, kissed her forehead. When Lin’s breathing eased, Kya felt her fingers searching for her again, and she shifted, allowing a space between them.

Their eyes locked.

Lin kept her pinned under her gaze, stroking her, a quick study. She felt the rising need, the heat, the overmastering sensation, growing slowly, then greater, and before long it could not be stopped and she too reached the tipping point. She fought to keep her eyes open, and when it hit they went wide, seeing Lin outlined in the lamplight behind her, the faint purple from the neon outside highlighting her features. Her face was serious, determined. As the orgasm slammed through her, Lin’s expression changed to something like awe.

Kya lay back. She breathed deep, out and in, trying to slow her heartbeat. Aftershocks of the climax rippled through her, and she relaxed into the blanket.

Lin curled up next to her, resting her head on Kya’s shoulder.

They did not speak for a long while, but neither slept.

“This probably wasn’t very smart,” Lin said.

“No, probably not.”

“I’m going to have to go back to Republic City in the morning. It’s a long drive.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“And you have the conference still.”

“And a ship back to the South Pole afterward.”

“Hmm.”

Lin traced a lazy circle around Kya’s navel.

“I never meant to do more than talk,” she said, flatly.

“Too late now,” Kya chuckled.

“Not complaining.”

They were silent again.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Kya said. “But…”

“You didn’t. You won’t.”

“I’m not ready to... you know...and…I hardly know you now. I wish we’d actually talked more.”

“I think,” Lin said, carefully, “that I’m not much different than I used to be. But neither are you. I knew I could trust you. You helped me, like you always did.”

Kya kissed the top of her head.

“I have my career to think about. I’m not ready either,” Lin said.  


“If you were anyone else, this would be a snap. I’d have a great memory to look back on, and that would be that.”

“I know.”

The rain outside was steady now. The room was cool.

“I could write you.”

“I’d write you back. And visit. I guess there’ll be a wedding I’ll have to attend coming up.”

“I’m not going to that wedding,” Lin said, and Kya could feel the smile on her face as her cheek pressed against her breast.

A few moments more.

“We’re still young. Who knows what the future will bring?”

“Nobody does,” Kya said.


End file.
